40 Random Facts
by Sucre Bebe
Summary: 40 random facts about the students of Albus' year.


Somethings I was thinking of so I decided to write them. I might eventually do them for more characters but for now it will only be those in Al's year. Obviously most of these I made up, and they are original characters, but you will recognize some of the last names.

* * *

><p><strong>40 Random Facts<strong>

1. Gabriel Ollivander is the grandson of the famous Garrick Ollivander.

2. Momoka Kubo's parents sent her to Hogwarts because the Dean of Mahoutokoro had a personal vow of never letting any Kubo into his school because Momoko's mother married her father over the Dean.

3. Nicholas Hillyard is so poor all of his books have been old family books as he is unable to buy even many used books—every year he hasn't had all his required books.

4. Lucy Weasley had like Leofric for quite some time but would never had asked him out or even let on how she felt if he hadn't asked her out. That is why, despite Rose's advice, she had agreed to date him.

5. Darach Maher had worked on his family farm since he was born, which is why could identify with Noah so well because they were so alike; except Noah was rich.

6. Asther Powell had read every book of her parents' small collection of about 30 books by the time she was 4. She had more than triple the amount of books her parents did by the time she was 6.

7. Scorpius Malfoy had like Rose since 3rd year, but of course had never told her because that would make things awkward in their friendship. Then, that one moment in 6th year changed everything and any thoughts of Rose were gone and replaced by Lily.

8. Alexander Blane liked to play around with making new spells—much to the dismay of his roommates.

9. Lyta Buchanan is rumoured to be a descendant of Circe.

10. Brielle Fudge had been a professional dancer since she was six.

11. Varda Charney is Jewish, but only observes kosher on Jewish holidays, which she celebrates by herself at Hogwarts.

12. Clyde Max's older brother ran away when Clyde was 7. This has led him to have a hatred of his parents.

13. Holly Wotton's parents moved from Iraq to England.

14. Murtagh Alkalev's great grandfather's family fled Bolshevik Russia to France and then his grandfather moved to England.

15. Terrance Baddock was gay but hadn't told anyone, including his parents or roommates. Of course that is until he asked Alex out.

16. Jewelle Reis' family was strong Roman Catholics. When her grandmother found out her mother and Jewelle were witches she swore to never speak to either them or Jewelle's father again. Jewelle found it hard not to attend Mass on Sunday's while at Hogwarts as she was determined to be a good Roman Catholic and prove to her grandmother she could be a witch and be faithful to God.

17. Nia Lynch had dated Joey until Hufflepuff lost the Quidditch cup to Gryffindor in 5th year that is.

18. Albus Potter had thought Kira was annoying until 4th year, when he unexplainably decided she wasn't so annoying and was actually kind of… beautiful.

19. Florence Brodeur aspired to be a singer and had even done a few Muggle gigs in an attempt to get her name in the music industry.

20. Adam Sherburne's grandfather had been killed in Rwanda.

21. Joseph Birch's father had come to see him play for the Quidditch cup in 5th year; his first chance to win the cup as captain. His father had witnessed his crushing defeat.

22. Veronique Nott's half-brother is Jacob Peakes and Scorpius is her cousin.

23. Reinette Beaurepaire's great grandmother was a veela.

24. Rose Weasley had denied that she liked Lorcan—to herself and Lucy—because she thought it was "unreasonable".

25. Henry Gisborne was a Muggleborn and was a huge sci-fi nerd. He was quite proud of himself when he managed to make the other four Gryffindor boys watch the complete Star Wars saga and then started them watching Star Trek, Doctor Who, and Stargate.

26. Noah Macmillan was one of eight siblings; he was neither the oldest nor the youngest, so he always felt less noticed than some of his other siblings. Also unlike his siblings he wasn't closer to one or two of his siblings.

27. Elizabeth Broughton was extremely smart, but the other Ravenclaw girls didn't think as highly of her because she was "overly concerned" with her looks—in other words she didn't spend as long studying as the rest of them.

28. Christopher Murphy had blown off part of his fingers on his left hand when testing one of Alex's spells—thankfully Madame Pomfrey was able to heal it.

29. Tatiana Froste was called "Madame Frost" by her classmates due to her cold attitude towards others.

30. Wallace Baker wanted to be a professional chef.

31. Viateoris Wildsmith's family was very wealthy as her ancestor, Ignatia Wildsmith, invented Floo powder.

32. Daniel Finwick's father was the Keeper of the Tutshill Tornadoes, which is how he came to be friends with Joey.

33. Kiajia Stebbins was particularly good at potions, and had been invited to the Slug Club because of this.

34. Calhoun Pritchard had never gone on a date until Leo set him up with Madeleine in 7th year.

35. Donovan Wright played with snitches since he was born. But he never wanted to play Quidditch at Hogwarts.

36. Ashley Gallagher was adopted by a nice family but she still saw her mother and younger sister sometimes; which caused conflict both internally and externally.

37. Lorna Pembroke had grown up an only child in Yorkshire, but her mother's family was Welsh and so her first language was actually Welsh.

38. Leofric Hostilius was a womaniser and everyone in his year knew it. That changed when he fell madly in love with Lucy. But he broke up with her because his parents wouldn't approve of him dating a Weasley.

39. Kira Ainsley hated being wrong and so also hated being contradicted; which was something it seemed Albus Potter lived to do.

40. Logan Palmer's mother had been a well-respected Pureblood witch; that is, of course, until she married his father, a Muggleborn who worked in Magical Law Enforcement.

* * *

><p>If you want to know more about any of these characters you can message me. These are some of the characters that appear in The Life and Lies of Albus Severus Potter or will appear in it (and there are obviously some spoilers).<p> 


End file.
